


珍糖果《秘密》续2

by hankanin



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hankanin/pseuds/hankanin
Summary: 行，写成日常吃兔小故事了。





	珍糖果《秘密》续2

**Author's Note:**

> 行，写成日常吃兔小故事了。

JK ver.

田柾国是故意的。  
他拿着闵玧其的手机和金硕珍说个没完，时不时还要抬脸去看闵玧其的反应——是吃醋吧？应该是吃醋吧？  
脑海里举着武器的小恶魔蹦跶着，怂恿他继续再继续。  
被爱的感觉真好。

他故意用黏黏糊糊的声音回答着金硕珍的问题，他故意趴在闵玧其腿上磨磨蹭蹭......直到他发现闵玧其脸上的怒意越来越明显。田柾国这下不再看闵玧其了，而是直接用做的——他拉开了睡裤上的蝴蝶结，然后把手机换到了左手，右手从裤腰费力地摸了进去。  
没过几秒，手腕就被闵玧其抓住了。  
田柾国应和着金硕珍的话，又挣脱开来，低头在慢慢拱起的那个地方亲了一下。于是他发现闵玧其的呼吸频率都变快了。

“你几点下班？要不要我来接你？”田柾国这么问着金硕珍，又低头用鼻尖去碰。  
闵玧其没有出声，只是比着口型让他不要闹。  
田柾国不听，手指勾着裤腰往下拉了拉，遇到拉不过去的地方干脆也学着闵玧其的模样让他把屁股抬起来。

终于是成功了。  
田柾国换了个舒服的姿势，电话没有停，嘴巴却也没闲着。他不敢真的把闵玧其整个分身给含进去，怕金硕珍会听见，也怕闵玧其会把自己就地正法。  
但即使只是这样也很刺激了。  
田柾国一点点用舌尖扫过闵玧其的分身，顺着柱体舔完了再去舔顶端的龟头。后来他发现趴着不太好用力，干脆跪了起来，屁股一翘起来就被闵玧其捏住了。

金硕珍的声音忽远忽近，最后电话挂断了，闵玧其忍无可忍隔着裤子摸到了那个入口，指尖微微向前戳了戳，“想要？”  
田柾国偏过头笑，“啊，我还以为是哥哥想要。”他一边说着一边起来分开两条腿面对面地坐在了闵玧其的大腿上。他蹭着闵玧其完全硬起来的那一根前后晃了晃，“哥哥是不是吃醋了？我在哄哥哥呀。”  
闵玧其眯着眼睛，“哄？”  
田柾国凑过去亲他，“硕珍哥没有早安吻的。”

不一定非要进入才会有快感。  
田柾国被闵玧其搂着，自己那根就夹在两人中间。他感觉耳垂都已经被整个舔湿了，闵玧其还时不时地在耳垂上咬一下。  
“要不要我进去？嗯？”闵玧其手里握住田柾国的腰侧，“这样舒服吗？”  
“舒......服。”田柾国咬着下唇，声音像快要出来，“别让我下去。”  
闵玧其微微用力让他靠的更近了，“不下去。我是问你......要不要我进去？”  
田柾国伸手抓住沙发后面的靠背，“昨、昨天哥哥不是进去过吗？”  
“昨天是昨天，今天要吗？”

YK ver.

太坏了。  
闵玧其又气又无奈地看着趴在自己腿上的人伸出了舌头——一分钟前他拦过，但没拦住，现在他不想拦了——他更想知道田柾国到底要做什么。

说实话是嫉妒的。  
嫉妒田柾国用那样的语气和金硕珍讲电话。虽然昨天在床上的时候田柾国用比那还黏腻的声音撒娇要亲要摸，但讲电话又是另外一回事了。  
是要帮自己口吗？闵玧其没怎么犹豫就抬起屁股让那个小坏蛋得逞了。

电话也是闵玧其挂断的。  
他把手机抽走以后扔到了一边，扔之前倒是先记住把手机调成了静音模式。眼前是田柾国翘起来的屁股，一晃一晃的，所以他轻车熟路地找到了那个地方。哪怕是隔着裤子，插进去的指尖仿佛都能察觉到湿意。  
真的是，欠干。

骑在身上了田柾国也不老实。  
闵玧其要亲他还要去摸他翘起来的那根。说实话，他们不常让他射，但田柾国太敏感，有一次两人尝试一起进入，刚卡进去了头，田柾国就已经揉着自己的胸把床单弄得一塌糊涂。是宝贝他没错，但越宝贝的东西似乎越容易催生变态和恶劣的想法。  
想进去，想马上干进去。  
但闵玧其还本着公平原则问了一句。哪知道小朋友根本没听进去，只顾着自己爽。于是闵玧其又耐心地问了一遍，这下小朋友听到了，委委屈屈地控诉昨天是进去过的。闵玧其试图跟他讲道理，毕竟这世上断然没有昨天吃了饭今天就不用吃的道理——

“哥哥想要的话就要吧。”小朋友黏到不行，腻歪着他拼命扭屁股，“柾国会把哥哥哄好的。”  
闵玧其咬住他的喉结，“用什么哄？”  
“什么都可以啊。”小朋友的语气轻快又天真，“之前做直播的时候有人想要我用胸......去玩玩具。但是玩具是冷的啊，多没意思......哥哥要不要？”  
闵玧其有点没明白，“什么？”  
“操我的胸啊。”田柾国说的小声，“乳头也可以。”  
“我比较想操你。”闵玧其伸手过去摸了一把，“我的衣服都被你弄脏了。”

过于沉迷这件事了。  
闵玧其顺着田柾国的脊梁往下亲，停在腰窝处表情复杂地往下看了看。这次他戴了套，是田柾国亲手拆开给他戴上的。  
“不想又去洗，只能委屈哥哥了。”田柾国仰着脸，大大的眼睛眨了眨，“这个好像蛮薄的，应该不会差太多。”  
“没关系。”  
因为怎么样都好。  
怎么样都是会乖乖吃进去的小朋友。

Jin ver.

的确没想到田柾国会真的来医院接自己下班。

金硕珍站在水池前洗了手，又站去干手机下烘了烘。照惯例他还要挤一点免洗手消毒凝胶的，但放在白大褂口袋里的手机震了震，所以只好先接电话。在看到来电人姓名的时候金硕珍还愣了一下，等到电话接通那边就已经传来了熟悉的声音——  
“哥，你忙完了吗？能不能来接我，我好像在医院迷路了。”

是从二院区把人领回来的。  
田柾国稀里糊涂走错了门，打车到到了住院部那侧的西门，而门诊在南门。住院部绿化做的不错，凉亭、花道应有尽有，于是田柾国就那么迷了路。  
金硕珍牵着他的手腕往门诊那边走，“怎么想到要来？闵玧其呢？”  
“他去买菜了。”田柾国偷偷笑，这两个哥哥真的是日常都直呼其名——“所以我偷溜出来了。”  
“那一会儿还是要跟他说一声。”金硕珍有些无奈，“来，往这边走。”

今天是阴天，室内外的温差不算太大。  
田柾国从没来过，进了金硕珍的办公室就好奇地翻翻这里、动动那里。金硕珍给他接了杯水，自己又坐回椅子准备当天的收尾工作。最后加了几个号，所以病历还没整理完。田柾国来了兴趣，凑到他身边看他在键盘上敲敲打打，时不时还要提几个问题。  
金硕珍有点心不在焉，靠过来的人身上飘着好闻的香气，搞得他......  
“哥哥，你想不想我？”

金硕珍下意识地抬头，就看田柾国红着脸一副期待的样子。他还没来及说点什么，就听办公室虚掩着的门被人敲了两下，“金医生，你还没走吗？”  
而田柾国的反应更迅速——他钻到了办公桌下，以一个可怜兮兮的姿势蹲在那里仰头望向金硕珍。  
金硕珍移动椅子挡住桌子下的人，“还没走，怎么了？”  
进来的是前几个月刚来的住院医，“联谊啊，就是今天。你不去？”  
金硕珍完全不知道还有这么件事，他指了指电脑屏幕委婉地拒绝对方，“我就不去了吧，还有事没弄完呢。”

对方不疾不徐地拉过椅子坐在金硕珍对面，“走吧，走吧，大家都要去，多热闹啊。”  
“我弟弟还在家等我。”金硕珍说完就觉得牛仔裤被人用牙叼住扯了几下——看来是弟弟不满意了。他清清嗓子，“下次吧，今天真的不方便。”  
“别啊！”那人皱眉，“你不去就没意思了。下次可不一定有那么多愿意来联谊的女孩子。”

金硕珍心里发急，又不好直接赶人。他耐着性子跟对方磨了好久，终于把人送走。这次锁了办公室的门，转身再回去的时候就看田柾国已经从桌子下面出来了，正跪在椅子上面玩手机。他几步向前就着那个姿势从后面抱住了田柾国，田柾国身上有点凉，一被抱住就自动往后迎去，“好啰嗦。”  
“等急了？”金硕珍亲了亲他的头发，故意往前挺腰——因为穿着牛仔裤，所以那个地方鼓起来以后实在是不舒服又太显眼，幸好外面的白大褂宽松，多少能遮挡一下。  
田柾国身体僵了一下，一手握着手机另一只手往后摸并轻轻捏了捏，“哥哥好色。”


End file.
